Finding Peace
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: The Clone Wars are over but Padme finds surviving in a time of peace is much more difficult. When she runs into her old friend Obi-wan who introduces her to Anakin Skywalker, she discovers maybe, just maybe, she can be happy again after all.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, yes. This is another Jedi Padme story, BUT, it's a retired!Jedi Padme story… That's different, right? Anakin and Obi-wan are also retired as you'll find out. And I PROMISE this is a happy story. Plenty of fluff and smut ahead, my friends. Enjoy!**_

"Wasn't the show amazing?" Clovis asked excitedly, walking a few steps ahead without realising. Padme lingered behind him a little taking a deep breath. More and more she was beginning to realise accepting Senator Clovis' invitation to dinner and the opera tonight was a mistake. She should have said no but she just… She just _couldn't_. She was too lonely to reject any offered company even if a big part of her doesn't really want it.

In the distance, the former Jedi could see the soaring towers of the Jedi temple and pressed her lips tightly together. It didn't feel like home. It didn't call to her. But the empty void within her craved to return, not necessary to the Order to the temple, but to the past where she'd belonged there. Belonged _somewhere._

"Yes, it was wonderful." Padme agreed quietly, tearing her eyes away from the temple. She did her best to sound happy because Clovis had been kind to her tonight and had tried his best to show her a nice time. He didn't deserve her to be trailing behind him moping. When he looked back at her over his shoulder, Padme made herself smile. He believed it. She felt terrible about it, this never-ending bad mood she's sunk into the past two years but _all_ Padme wanted to do is go home to bed, _away_ from Clovis and his chattering.

She was a _terrible_ person.

By the mercy of the Force, they were just around the corner from the small apartment she was renting. The landlord was barely there and the neighbours were quiet and kept themselves to themselves. It was exactly what Padme needed. She wasn't exactly fond of community spirit these days. She was paid up for the next couple of months and then she could consider whether staying on Coruscant was the best option. Maybe leaving might make things better? There were so many reminders here. The temple, the Senate, the patrolling Jedi she'd see around the streets… It wasn't healthy for someone who was trying to forget.

Maybe she should go visit Dorme? Her old friend from the temple's medward had moved herself to Naboo after they'd retired from the Order and married a man there. From her letters, Dorme was blissfully happy and had just had a baby. She wasn't like Padme. She'd moved on and found herself something _good._ The idea seemed so foreign to Padme. Finding someone, letting go of the past, _not_ waking up to nightmares of battle droids and Sith every night… _Living._ She didn't know how to do it anymore.

"Padme?" Clovis had stopped walking and the former Jedi almost walked right into him. It took a few moments longer than she'd care to admit to register that the Senator had asked her a question. _Oh, Force…_

"Yes. Yes, that'd be nice." She winced and hoped it was the answer he was looking for. From the way his face lit up, she supposed it was.

"Great! Well, there's a place just down the street I know. It's very nice." The direction he began to lead her down paired with his words told Padme she'd just agreed to have a drink with him and it took everything she had not to sigh loudly. When they arrived, Clovis was a gentleman and held the door open so she could step inside first. Things like that might have made her smile a few years ago, but now… She felt nothing.

Clovis wasn't lying when he'd said the place was nice. It was clearly expensive judging by the clothing of the beings inside. Everything was rich velvet and shimmering silks Padme's retirement credits could never afford. Orange and blue lights bathed everything in a strange, otherworldly glow that made her head ache and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and go home. She couldn't do that, though. It would be rude and cruel and worse, Clovis would take it with a smile. He was just _nice_ like that. The last thing Padme wanted to do was hurt him.

But eventually, there wasn't going to be any other option and Padme knew it. She didn't want anything romantic between them. Or with _anyone._ But two months ago she'd made the _stupid_ mistake of kissing Clovis after one of their not-a-date-dates. And then she'd slept with him. The moment she'd woken up the next day, she'd known it was a mistake. It couldn't be something they'd repeat. It wasn't fair. Padme was… She didn't want to take advantage of how _willing_ he was to give her affection when there was nothing she could give in return. Clovis deserved better than that.

Still, that didn't stop Padme from seeing him once or twice a month for nights like these. Clovis was… Familiar. She didn't see very many familiar faces anymore and as selfish as it was, the loneliness inside her clung to him and didn't want to let go.

They ordered their drinks and found a high table with matching stools to perch themselves on. The place was filled to the brim with beings of almost every species and the noise was irritating. But then, it was Saturday night. Most normal people _liked_ to be out and around people on the weekend.

"You know, I was thinking of going home for a few days next week. The view from my house is stunning… The snowy mountains will take your breath away, Padme. Would you like to accompany me?" Clovis asked, pulling her from her people-watching.

"Oh." She grimaced. "That's… That's lovely of you, Clovis, really. But I'm not really fond of wandering off-planet right now. I'm sorry." His face fell for a moment before returning to its normal happy expression. Padme didn't miss the heavy sadness in his eyes at her rejection though. She wished she had. Maybe it would be better to cut things off now before he fell any deeper and spare him worse hurt. This couldn't keep on. It was cruel. Steeling herself, the Jedi opened her mouth only to be interrupted.

"Padme?! Padme Naberrie?"

She would recognise that voice anywhere. The woman snapped her head around to see her old friend Obi-wan Kenobi just a few feet away. She hadn't seen him since she'd left the Order! A strange flush of happiness erupted through the former Jedi and she leapt off her stool to throw her arms around the older man. "Obi-wan!" The old friends embraced for a moment before pulling apart with matching smiles. "How have you been? It's been so long!"

"It has." The bearded man pressed a small, fond kiss to Padme's cheek. His beard and hair were more white than auburn now and she smirked. There'd always been jokes around the temple calling Obi-wan an old man long before his time. It seemed that time had finally come. "How have you been?"

Alone. Quiet. Constantly batting the feeling of drowning in her small apartment.

"I've been fine!" Her well-practised smile came upon her lips again and just like Clovis, Obi-wan accepted it without question mercifully. "What are you- "

It was only then Padme realised that Obi-wan wasn't alone and she'd have known that face anywhere. Just a step behind her friend stood Anakin Skywalker. Her breath caught in her throat. They'd never really met in all their years as Jedi together but she knew his story. _He_ was the one who'd stopped Palpatine. He'd fulfilled his destiny as the Jedi's Chosen One and restored balance and peace to the galaxy. That kind of reputation preceded a person.

Both men were dressed rather sharply in civilian clothing and Padme couldn't shake the odd feeling the sight brought on. Of course, they wouldn't wear robes anymore. She didn't wear them either. None of the retired Jedi did.

Anakin met her eye with a lazy half-smile and Padme immediately looked away. It was a little intimidating to be around someone who'd quite literally saved the galaxy from darkness. When she found the will to look back up, he was still looking at her and this time, it was impossible to look away. His eyes were so blue… So light… Everything about him was light, not at all how she'd imagined. _Not_ that Padme had ever spent any time thinking about him, that was.

A gentle cough from behind her drew her back to reality. _Oh, right!_ Clovis! She'd almost forgotten all about him!

"Obi-wan, this is my… Friend, Senator Rush Clovis." Padme forced her smile again and gestured toward the man still sitting at their table. Really she wanted to wince at the knowing look both men gave her. She knew how this must look and hated it. Clovis stood and came to join the three former Jedi to shake Obi-wan's hand.

"It's a pleasure." The older Jedi smiled.

"No, it's all mine." Clovis nodded.

"Well," Obi-wan smiled over his shoulder at Anakin. "I'm sure you know this is Anakin Skywalker. Former poster-boy of the Republic."

This was obviously some kind of secret in-joke between the two because Obi-wan chuckled quietly to himself as Anakin rolled his eyes. He took Clovis' hand to shake while glaring at his friend. "Poster- _man_." Those blue eyes turned to Padme and she offered her hand. They may have been Jedi together but they'd never been formally introduced. She wasn't even sure they'd ever been in the same room before now. Instead of shaking her hand as she expected, however, Anakin brought Padme's hand to his lips and placed a brief kiss on her knuckles. "Milady."

Despite her best attempts, Padme felt herself flush before snatching her hand back.

"I'm sorry we've interrupted your date, Padme." Obi-wan smiled politely and she would have loved nothing more than the ground to swallow her whole then and there. She'd been on the verge of telling Clovis they couldn't see each other anymore. _Force._

"It's not a date." She insisted a little more harshly than she'd meant to, making the mood more than slightly awkward.

"Yes. Um…" Clovis stuttered. "No apologies needed. Please, join us!"

They did, sliding two more stools toward the rounded orange table with gentle flicks of their wrists. Padme scarcely used the Force anymore these days and it was quite strange to see Obi-wan and Anakin doing so in such a casual manner. It made something deep within her ache.

It was quiet for a few moments while Obi-wan and Anakin ordered their drinks through a service droid that whizzed past until Clovis began talking about his work in the Senate to fill the void the three former Jedi's silence created. Eventually, after a story about the Republic banks which seemed to bore Obi-wan and Anakin while enthralling Padme at the same time, the Senator cleared his throat and sipped awkwardly at his drink. "So… Obi-wan, Anakin… What brings you here anyway?"

Obi-wan smiled and waved away a death-stick dealer when he approached their table. "I live quite close by and Anakin came on-planet to pay me a visit. We've been training together."

Padme's eyes widened. "You're _training_ together? What for?" The idea of still training, of following their old routines as if nothing had changed lit the strangest fire in her stomach. It'd been _years_ since she'd even looked at her lightsaber much less picked it up. She'd just never seen a reason to. There were other Jedi, newer, younger, people unhardened by war to take care of things now. She wasn't supposed to be fighting anymore, just living.

She hadn't realised she'd missed it until tonight.

Anakin shrugged. "To keep in shape. Because we're bored. I also kinda missed pushing the old man around lately."

She didn't mean to laugh, but a loud snigger slipped through Padme's lips before she could stop it All three men at the table looked at her, Clovis confused, Obi-wan withering and Anakin… She couldn't place her finger on it.

"Do you still have your lightsaber?" He asked quietly. His gaze was intense and it seared into her own so that she wanted to look away to escape it but couldn't find the will.

"Yes." She nodded. Some Jedi had given theirs back to the remaining Council before leaving the temple but Padme had kept hers close, not quite trusting the peace despite Palpatine being dead. Apparently, she wasn't the only one.

"You should join us." His voice lowered as though the words were for Padme only. "It's good… To take it up again. Helps, I think."

Padme nodded without thinking about it, excited about something for the first time in what felt like forever. "I… I think I will."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon the next day when the three former Jedi lay on the soft patch of artificial grass outside the small house Obi-wan owned. They were panting, muscles burning and smiling not in spite of, but _because_ of it. Padme had surprised herself. She wasn't nearly as rusty as she'd feared and had held her own surprisingly well against Anakin and Obi-wan. They'd all been at it for hours now and she hadn't felt this content in some time.

"Force, I've missed this…" She sighed.

To her left, she heard Obi-wan heave a breath into his lungs. "I'm getting too old for this."

Anakin barked out a laugh at that before sitting up with a grunt. "You got any blue milk, old man? I'm dying here."

Obi-wan made a noise of disgust while Padme sat up, raising a curious eyebrow. "What's _blue_ milk?"

The older of the two male Jedi shook his head. "For the love of the Force, don't ask."

Their little training sessions became routine quickly. The three of them would gather together at Obi-wan's house and unleash their lightsabers on one another, though more often than not it was just Anakin and Padme while Obi-wan lounged and offered comments afterwards. It felt amazing. The burn in her muscles, the heat of her lightsaber, the sounds of blue and green clashing over and over again… It was a release for Padme, one she didn't realise she'd so desperately needed. A heavy weight had been lifted from her chest and she was beginning to sense Anakin and Obi-wan felt the same way about their meetings.

Whenever she was around Anakin, both with Obi-wan and the few times without, Padme always had to battle down her natural curiosity. She wanted to ask him questions about his part in the Clone Wars. He'd been the Order's greatest warrior, that was indisputable. She wanted to trade experiences and stories but held back. There was _nothing_ that felt worse or more evasive than nosey people who badgered her with questions about her time as a Jedi and what it was like to fight in a war. _Every_ time it happened, only bad memories came back and threatened to make her spiral. She didn't want to be the cause of that for Anakin. So when, one day, the three of them lounged around in Obi-wan's living room, Anakin began to tell a story, Padme was rapt with attention.

"Obi-wan, do you remember the time we were stationed on Naboo to protect the Queen and you caught the… Ahem, _affections_ of that female kaadu?" Anakin chuckled.

Beside her, Obi-wan choked on his glass of water and grimaced. Whether from the bad memories or Anakin bringing the story up while Padme was here, she couldn't tell. "Anakin, let's _not_ rehash old stories, please?"

Padme smiled widely for the first time in what felt like forever. "No, tell me! Come on! You made friends with her?"

Anakin snorted. "He almost made way more than friends…"

" _Anakin…"_

He was ignoring Obi-wan now and focusing on Padme. "You see, we were standing to the back of the Queen and her handmaidens as she gave a speech with Gungans present. One of their kaadu thought Obi-wan here looked particularly _fetching_ in his new cloak and came forward to introduce herself…"

Padme slapped a hand over her lips to hold back her giggling. "Oh no! What happened?"

Anakin shook his head with a chuckle and Obi-wan stood abruptly. " _I_ am going to make some tea." Both Anakin and Padme laughed as the older man walked into the kitchen across the room, leaving the door open behind him.

"Well," Anakin came to sit on the couch Padme did, taking Obi-wan's spot. "I was still just a Padawan, so I was too excited by everything going on to notice it coming close until it'd jumped up on its hind legs to mount Obi-wan."

Padme laughed out loud, not caring to hold it back. "I thought _I_ was panicking until I heard him shrieking."

At that, Obi-wan appeared at the kitchen door, finger raised. "That is untrue, Anakin. Jedi do not shriek. I was merely… Exclaiming loudly for someone to get the beast off me."

She laughed harder, throwing her head back and clutched at her stomach as it began to hurt. The image of the Great Negotiator screaming in panic as a kaadu attempted to have relations was too hilarious to resist. "Oh Force, stop!" She smacked Anakin's forearm as he grinned.

"That's not even the best part. It snuck up on us so fast that the weight of its legs was unexpected and sent Obi-wan crashing to the floor where his new lover began to… Well, attempt some aggressive negotiations…"

Speaking of shrieking, Padme almost shrieked herself as he told the story. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and her stomach burned in protest of using its muscles like that but the laughter wouldn't end. Anakin was no better. They were like a pair of school children giggling at their teacher's misfortune.

"Obi-wan!" Padme rasped when she could breathe again. "We've been friends for how many years and you never told me about this?"

He only grumbled upon his return to the room and lowered himself down into the chair Anakin had formerly been sitting in. "Yes, yes. It's very funny. If we're going to exchange stories, Padme, why don't we talk about your first time on a battlefield? Hm? I seem to recall a certain bladder issue at the sight of oncoming battle droids?"

Humiliation flared up inside Padme. Her cheeks turned red and her ears and neck followed suit. "I thought we'd agreed never to speak about that again?!" She hissed.

Anakin barked out a laugh. "You _wet_ yourself?"

"No!" She cried.

"Unfortunately so." Obi-wan nodded.

Padme rounded on Anakin, pointing her finger at his face. " _You_ must have some embarrassing stories too!"

His chest puffed up pridefully, smug and handsome.

 _Wait, what?_

"None. I have perfect bladder and creature control."

Obi-wan began to smirk knowingly and Padme raised an eyebrow. "What about the time that youngling tripped you up in the temple hallway and you burst your chin open on the floor?"

Anakin almost physically deflated right before her eyes. " _Obi-wan!"_

Padme spluttered out a laugh. "Wait, _you_ were beat up by a youngling?"

"I was _not_ beat up! I just… Tripped! Little bastard saw I wasn't paying attention and took advantage."

Both Padme and Obi-wan roared with laughter as the Jedi's Chosen One pouted and folded his arms over his chest.

* * *

It was Saturday night and she'd made the foolish decision to see Clovis again. As friends. Nothing more. Really, Clovis was lovely! A real gentleman many women would be happy to be with, Padme wished he'd find one of them. Still, she'd made the decision to go and she wouldn't cancel on him at the last minute.

It's a nice evening they shared together. They had dinner and discussed the latest goings on in the Senate over some glasses of wine. Clovis was good company and she truly enjoyed hearing about his tales from the Senate rotunda. Padme had always loved politics, even when she was in the Order. Sometimes she thought that if her life had taken a different path, she might have worked in that field instead. She had to admit, she was having fun with Clovis, she always did when they spent time together. But, if Padme was being truthful, fun wasn't the reason she found herself going out with the Senator over and over again… Honestly, he made her feel _wanted._ It was selfish and childish and she hated it, but to feel that way was something she'd always wanted… Clovis providing it was addictive.

When the night was over, Padme felt especially alone. She needed _something,_ something she couldn't put her finger on. It was like part of her was missing and the gaping void was growing larger by the day. She felt numb sometimes because of it. Tonight was one of those times.

Which was exactly why, when Clovis walked her back to her apartment and she opened the door, Padme let him lean down to kiss her.

His hands were on her waist suddenly, gentle, barely there, as if hardly believing she was allowing this to happen between them again. Clovis was always like that, so very gentle with her, as if he thought she might shatter in his arms if he pressed her just a little. This has always baffled Padme. She was a Jedi. She'd mowed down _countless_ battle droids throughout the Clone Wars. She wasn't delicate. Being treated so made any fire in her body dull to embers where the guilt could stamp it down for good.

That's exactly what happened when Clovis reached for the pearl buttons of her dress once they were inside her apartment, so Padme pushed him away with two hands on his chest.

He stumbled backwards, shocked and confused. "Padme? What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Clovis. I shouldn't have done that."

His mint green eyes narrowed, making the yellow tattoos on his face shift as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not?"

It was time to be truthful, no matter how much it might hurt. This was the _right_ thing to do… She just felt too awful for leading him on for so long. "Clovis… I'm so sorry… I just… I don't have feelings for you."

The hurt that flashed across his face lingered for a few moments before his arms slackened and fell from his chest. "Well, that's… Padme, I'm not asking you to marry me. This doesn't have to be something serious."

Her heart hurt. What had she done to this man? "The seriousness of this… It's not the point."

He came toward her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't do this, Padme. Don't push me away, I know you. You're just afraid of what's happening between us."

She blinked, attempting to understand _what_ he was talking about until indignation sprang up in her chest. How dare he tell her what she was feeling! He had no right! The former Jedi pushed the Senator's hands away and shook her head.

"You don't know me!"

"That's because you won't _let_ me know you!"

She rubbed her head and took a few steps away. Somewhere behind her, Padme heard a vase shatter as her powers swelled up beneath her veins for the first time in forever. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like to use the Force, even accidentally. It felt like air in her lungs after holding her breath for years.

"Just get out, Clovis! I don't want to talk about this anymore."

" _Padme…_ "

She whipped around and felt the tingling feeling of her powers again, not as tightly controlled as they'd once been after being unused for so long. "Clovis, get out now!" Her voice was far louder than she'd meant and no doubt the neighbours had heard but Padme just _couldn't_ bring herself to care. She needed him gone. She needed to clean up that vase and go to bed. Unwanted tears sprang to her eyes and she blinked furiously to keep them at bay.

Clovis didn't speak again, thankfully. He turned on his heel and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him so hard the apartment shook in his wake. Padme sighed and lowered herself down onto the small armchair near the fire. Force help her…

Within moments the tears were back again with a vengeance and there was nothing she could do to hold them back. She sniffled and covered her mouth with her palm to keep quiet. That was not at all how she'd wanted things to go. The very last thing Padme had _ever_ wanted was to hurt Clovis… But she had. She had. She was a terrible person. The tears came harder as a knock came from the front door. Force, if that was one of the neighbours complaining about the noise, she couldn't be held responsible for her actions…

The knock resounded around the apartment again, but Padme ignored it, not in the mood to speak to anyone. To the woman's horror, the receiver beeped as though she'd pressed the enter button and the door slid open. But who…?

She all but leapt to her feet when she saw Anakin in her doorway, clutching the blue cloak she'd been looking for all day. He rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly and winced. "I, uh… You left this at Obi-wan's and I thought I'd bring it back." He stepped further inside and let the door close itself again. "And I heard the yelling from the street and wanted to be sure you were alright."

"I'm fine." She whispered and felt her face crumple again so she stood and turned her back to him, facing the window instead. "Thank you for bringing the cloak back. You can just leave it on the table there."

Her palm covered her mouth again and it was quiet. For a moment she thought he'd left until the sound of boots against her floor caught her attention. Suddenly she felt his hand on her shoulder, not exactly gently but not rough either. Just there. "Hey… It's alright."

She shook her head. "No, it's not. I'm a terrible person, Anakin."

He came around her, releasing her shoulder and staring in her line of sight. "I don't believe that. Not for one second, Padme."

Despite his kind words, Padme smiled wryly. "You don't know what I've done."

Anakin nodded. "You're right… But we all make mistakes. I've made more than my fair share, believe me. They don't make you a bad person, though. That's what I've learned."

They were both quiet for a few moments before another tear spilt onto Padme's cheek. Anakin shook his head with a sigh and drew her into his arms. It was odd at first; being held by the Jedi's Chosen One, by a man she barely knew but the overwhelming sense of _comfort_ that she felt overrode any awkwardness. Padme let herself sink into his chest and closed her eyes. His gloved hand stroked down her back three times before they pulled apart.

She nodded and swallowed. "Thank you, Anakin."

He gave her his effortless smile. "Hey, no problem. Glad I could help."

Padme lifted her hands to wipe away the remains of her tears from her cheeks and moved toward the kitchen. She opened a cupboard and brought out the broom. The broken shards of the vase weren't going to clean themselves up after all. She felt Anakin's gaze follow her as she moved and swept the glass from the floor.

"Why do you do that?" He asked quietly.

She blinked and looked up to meet his eyes. "What do you mean?"

He gestured toward the broom. "Do things the mundane way when you could use the Force to make it quicker, or easier."

Padme laughed without mirth. "Using the Force is how I ended up with this mess." She swept the last of the glass into the small shovel and took it to the garbage. "But honestly… Since I retired, I just never use it any more. I did at first, but it felt wrong… Like if I was still able and free to use my ability then I should still be in the temple. It made me feel guilty for leaving."

Anakin nodded and was quiet for a minute, digesting her words. "We fought in a _war,_ Padme. We brought peace back to the Republic… People died so that today could exist… You don't have to feel guilty about walking away when it was done. I did it. Obi-wan did it. _So many_ people did it."

The logical side of Padme understood this, had always understood this. It just sounded better when someone else said it. "You don't think we betrayed the Order by leaving?"

He shook his head. "I think for the first time in our lives, we were given a chance to live for ourselves and we took it. There's no shame in that."

She shut the cupboard and walked back into the living room, smiling more genuinely now. "Thank you, Anakin… I think I needed to hear that." She straightened and brushed her hands down her skirt suddenly. "Can I get you anything? I have some caff if you like?"

Anakin smiled and shook his head, crossing the room toward her. "No, thank you. I can't stay actually. I just came by to give you your cloak and…" He pressed his lips together. "And to tell you that I'm leaving. I don't know if I mentioned it before, but I run a garage where I live and the guy I left in charge needs to get back to his own life." He gave a small chuckle. "I wanted to say goodbye."

He was leaving? Her stomach sank in ways she'd never felt before and it was strange. She was going to miss him… Training with him that was. Obi-wan preferred to watch them go at it than join in these days. It wasn't going to be the same without Anakin there. She'd gotten used to the three of them spending time together.

"Oh." She rocked on her heels and avoided his eye. "That's too bad. Where is your garage?"

"Theed. On Naboo. I came to like it there after a few visits. They're good people and thankfully almost no one can work their engines or devices so there's plenty of work. If I could stay longer, I would."

Padme forced herself to meet his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. You have to go home."

"Obi-wan comes to visit me every now and again…" He trailed off and hesitated for a moment. "I hope you will too."

"Of course." She nodded. "Dorme lives there with her husband so I go there anyway."

"Good." He sucked in a breath and nodded yet again. "That's good."

It looked like he was about to leave so Padme rushed forward. "Anakin?" She didn't give him time to answer and came closer, throwing her arms around his neck. After a moment, she felt his own come around her waist. "Thank you," she whispered, "for tonight. I needed this."

When they parted, he smiled coolly. "You don't have to thank me, Padme."

He was gone just a moment later and Padme sank down into her armchair once more. Maybe when her lease for the apartment was up in a month or two, she _should_ look into paying Dorme and her husband a visit… She hadn't been since the baby was born. It was nothing to do with Anakin, he'd just… Put the idea into her head. That was it. She smiled and crossed the room to grab her datapad. There was no harm in booking transport to Naboo in advance, was there?

 _ **Please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Padme had never been to Naboo before. She'd seen images on the holo-net and the private images Dorme had sent of her new life there. Everything seemed lush and natural, so far away from the smoky, grimy urban planet of Coruscant. She'd never been stationed on Naboo throughout the war like other Jedi had so she had no real experience of the planet her transport was currently landing on.

That wasn't true, actually. Padme _had_ been on Naboo once before. She was born here. At least, that was what her file had said. She'd only ever looked at it once after leaving the Order. Her wide brown eyes scanned every inch of the city she could see as the transport hovered for a moment before easing itself onto the dockingbay floor. It didn't feel like home and she supposed it wasn't her home, not really. She'd been given to the Order by her birth-parents when she was a little under a year old; there hadn't been any time for Naboo to make any mark on her.

The line was long to exit the transport but Padme was patient and eventually, she stepped out into the most beautiful dockingbay she'd ever seen. Most were grey and dirty from ships and people, rust everywhere and grime on everything you touched, but Theed's main public dockingbay looked like a palace. High ceilings stretched like the sky above their heads, painted with stunning, ornate golden patterns that curved and moved like a story she wanted to follow. The golden paint was wrapped around the thick marble pillars attached to the ceiling and the outlines of the high transparisteel windows that let the bright sunshine leak in. It was the most beautiful room Padme had ever seen, even more so than the room of a thousand fountains in the temple…

She basked in it only for a moment before someone's shoulder knocked against hers in their haste to get past, almost making the former Jedi trip. She caught herself and glared at the retreating back of the offender before turning to pick up her luggage. Her lease on the apartment she'd been renting on Coruscant was finished and she hadn't renewed it, despite her landlord's wishes. Coruscant held too many memories, good and bad, and she wanted to find somewhere new. Somewhere… Just _somewhere,_ she supposed. Everything she had fit into two small luggage carriers which was both relieving and a little sad. Padme held each of them in a hand and set off toward the entrance.

When she'd contacted Dorme to tell her she wanted to visit, her old friend had been ecstatic and happily offered to meet her at the dockingbay but Padme had declined. She was already intruding on her friend's life, especially now she had a little baby to take care of, she could find her own way to the house. Dorme and her husband lived a little out of Theed's main city and according to the directions she had sent over, it would be easier for her to pay to be taken there since it was her first time. Padme had no complaints; hyperspace travel always tired her out so walking out of the city didn't sound very appealing.

There was a line of small cruisers with drivers outside the building picking up passengers so Padme joined the small queue waiting to be taken. Even the streets here were lovely. How could Naboo look like this when the rest of the Galaxy was so… Padme didn't want to say _lacking_ , exactly, but it fit… She could already tell why Dome had chosen to settle down here.

The line went quickly and she was seated inside the cool cruiser before she knew it. The driver wasn't very talkative so Padme left him alone and focused on watching the city whiz past as they moved. It was difficult not to gape at everything she saw because Naboo was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. Mostly she'd seen war-torn planets, battlefields and Coruscant, so her options for comparison were very limited. The statues, buildings, fountains were all breath-taking. Embarrassingly, she might have released a little gasp when they passed the palace.

Once they left the city, Dorme's house was only a few minutes away and the cruiser pulled up quicker than Padme would have liked. Not because she wasn't excited to be here, but she'd been enjoying the views so much, she wasn't ready for it to end yet. The moment she stepped out of the ship, a bright blue door up ahead threw itself open and Dorme appeared with a cry of excitement. Padme forgot about everything else, dropped her luggage carriers and the two women rushed toward one another.

"Force, Padme!" Dorme squealed as they pulled each other into an embrace. "Oh, it's been so long! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." Padme closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She hadn't realised _just_ how much she had missed her friend. They'd been together all their lives in the Order, trained together, became Knights together and fought together for much of the war… To have been apart this long felt unnatural. But then, Padme couldn't begrudge Dorme her happiness. She'd found a life here for herself and that was something wonderful.

The two women pulled apart and smiled tearily at one another before Dorme broke the silence. "You must be tired! It's a long flight from Coruscant to here. Come on!" Despite Padme's protests, Dorme whisked up her luggage carriers and lead her inside. Just like everything else today, Dorme's house was unlike anything Padme had ever seen. It was _not_ just a house, it was a home. Beautiful red flowers were in vases on the windowsills, holo-images of Dorme and a man she assumed was her husband hung on the walls, baby toys littered odd surfaces here and there… It was lived in and it was _real_. Padme had never had something like that before. In the temple, they were part of the Order and didn't own any possessions, so her quarters had been small and bare and though her little apartment _did_ have the small number of personal items she owned, it was hardly lived in. She used it only for shelter and escape from the outside galaxy when she needed it. The thought was a little striking and made the former Jedi pause in the hallway. She'd never had a real home before.

"How was the flight?" Dorme interrupted her musings. "It's long but I hope it was comfortable?"

They headed into what Padme assumed was the living room where Dorme gestured for her to sit down before vanishing for a moment. When she returned, Padme's luggage carriers were no longer in her hands. "It was nice." She said honestly. "But no trip could ever be worse than our travels with the clones. I had no idea men could snore so loudly."

At this, Dorme threw back her head and laughed. "Force, you're right. I suppose public transports are a luxury in comparison."

"So," Padme smiled, "Where is this husband of yours? I want to meet him."

Dorme's face flushed a pretty pink, but the sheer joy in her smile outshone it by a mile. "Oh, Jean is just out with Christa meeting his mother for lunch. They should be back quite soon, actually." Christa, Dorme's little girl was beautiful from the holo-images she'd seen. Padme couldn't wait to see her. She still couldn't really believe Dorme of all people had a baby, a _child_ all of her own. It was crazy how life could change when you weren't paying attention.

"Tell me all about him." She smiled and Dorme dropped down onto the couch beside her. The two chatted all about Dorme and her husband, their whirlwind romance and the birth of their daughter Christa earlier this year. The happiness her friend clearly felt was infectious and Padme felt herself smiling more than she had in the past two years.

"So…" Dorme's eyes took on that dangerous glint Padme had learned a long time ago only meant trouble. "What about you, Padme? Have _you_ been seeing anyone? You never talk about your love-life at all in our letters. I'm curious!"

Her smile fell. Love-life? Padme didn't really have much of a _life_ never mind dating anyone. Clovis flashed before her eyes but unlike Dorme's happy smile, the thought only brought a deep sense of regret to the Jedi. She hadn't spoken to him since their fight. He hadn't sought her out and that was his choice, she respected that. "Oh, me?" She waved her hand dismissively, "Don't be silly, Dorme."

The playfulness in her friend's face fell away too and her expression became more sombre. "Padme… You've got to start living! The war is over, enjoy the new galaxy! What are you doing on Coruscant all alone?"

What was she doing? Her mind drew a blank suddenly. She hadn't looked for employment to fill her time, she wasn't dating anyone and as for friends… Well, Padme was sitting with her right now. "I… I like the opera." She managed and tried not to wince.

"I swear, Padme, you were born for a much fancier life than this." Dorme laughed. Padme couldn't reply as the door opened suddenly and her friend almost leapt to her feet. "Jean?"

A male voice responded. "Hey, Sweetheart! We're home." A moment later a redheaded man appeared with a hoverstroller in tow, carefully backing into the room to avoid bumping into anything. "Sorry, I'm a little late. Couldn't drag Christa away from my mom as usual." He gave a small laugh before turning around.

"Jean." Dorme smiled and approached her husband, pressing her lips to his cheek for a moment. "You remember I told you my friend Padme was coming to stay?"

Evidently, he did. Jean beamed at Padme as she stood politely and offered his hand. "Of course I do. Padme, I'm so happy to meet you. Dorme's been _so_ excited about you coming."

He was warm and friendly; Padme could immediately see what had attracted her friend to this man. And his rather dashing good looks. "I'm happy to meet you too. Thank you for having me."

Jean wrapped an arm around Dorme's waist and she moved happily closer to her husband. "Any friend of my beautiful wife's is mine too. Stay as long as you want!"

"Thank you." She said again, unsure what else to add. Thankfully, she didn't have to. Dorme moved around the hoverstroller and cooed at the tiny baby wrapped up warmly inside. Jean moved toward the kitchen offering to make everyone some caff leaving the two old friends alone.

"Alright, Christa," Dome smiled widely at her small child, "it's time to meet auntie Padme!"

The woman carefully lifted the baby and cradled her close, pulling a comical face which resulted in a breathy inhaling sound Padme guessed was little Christa's still developing laugh. She was more than happy to take the little one in her arms, holding her the way she remembered doing when she'd held the infant younglings in the temple. "Oh, Dorme…" Padme whispered breathlessly. "She's beautiful."

Christa clearly had her father's redheaded hair and freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks but her big chocolate eyes were all Dorme, as was the tiny little button nose. She was the most beautiful baby Padme had ever seen. The little one treated Padme to a wide smile as a small chubby arm reached up to grab her hair.

"Thank you." Her friend smiled and stroked Christa's soft tufts of red hair with her fingers. "She's all Jean, honestly. You'd think I had no part in her at all."

Padme laughed. "Don't be silly, I see plenty of you. She's probably going to get your sass, though, be careful."

"Force help Jean and I if she does."

The two women laughed as Padme smiled down at Christa, bouncing her gently in her arms. "I can't believe she's really yours, Dorme…" She whispered. "You really have a baby."

"I felt that way about it at first." Dorme laughed lightly and sat down on the couch and Padme followed her lead. "I mean, I was a Jedi! Jedi don't really have kids. I never ever thought this was how my life was going to pan out but I'm so happy it did."

Padme nodded, still smiling. "I'm happy it did too."

Her friend let out a content sigh and lifted her hand, a moment later from the small basket at the bottom of the hoverstroller; a bag floated out and came close enough for Dorme to grab it. So she still used it too? Was Padme the only one who'd stopped? "So lazy." She laughed as Dorme rooted through the bag's contents.

"Lazy?" The other woman scoffed. "The Force is a lifesaver right after childbirth. Do you have _any_ idea how painful getting up is at first?"

Padme winced. "That bad?"

Dorme seemed to shudder. "It's _nothing_ compared to how bad your first –"

Jean reappeared in the doorway with a small tray of steaming yellow mugs and interrupted before Padme could learn what she had to say. "Here we are." He handed Dorme the first mug, "I put your vitamins in to cover the taste."

She accepted the mug with a loving smile at her husband. "Thank you, honey. Hopefully, it'll make taking the damn things more bearable." Dorme met Padme's eyes with another wince. "I'm taking these _awful_ vitamins to help with my milk for Christa. They're the foulest thing I've ever tasted and I've had Master Windu's caff."

Padme chuckled at the memory of the straight-faced Jedi Master watching the pair closely as they suffered through a heinously bad cup of caff each while discussing an upcoming mission. It made her wonder for just a moment how Windu was doing. He'd elected to remain within the Order after the war ended to nobody's surprise. He and Yoda both.

"The things people do for their children." Padme laughed and thanked Jean quietly as he placed her mug on the table with a coaster while she held Christa.

"Damn right." He muttered. "I have to travel halfway across Theed to pick up the _exact_ baby food she likes. Won't eat anything else."

"Well aren't you a spoiled little thing?" She laughed down at Christa who seemed to smile in agreement.

"Daddy's little Princess," Dorme smirked. "She's going to ruin him when she's older, I'm telling you."

Jean only rolled his eyes well naturedly before sitting straighter in his seat. "Oh, Sweetheart, I went to the garage today. He's coming by to have a look at the cruiser. I left it out for him"

"Oh, wonderful!" Dorme sipped at her caff as Padme stood to gently place Christa down into the small crib beside the couch. She felt slightly bad for not holding her anymore so turned on the pretty mobile so the fuzzy shapes would spin around.

"Your cruiser isn't working?" She asked as she sat down again.

"No." Dorme shook her head. "It's been in a bad way for a few weeks now actually, we just haven't found a moment to get someone to come take a look."

"Well a _certain_ someone. All the other mechanics around here charge ridiculous amounts; the guy we use is a friend. If anything I'm sure he's been _undercharging_ us any time we've been giving him work. Hey, you might know him too, Padme? He was a Jedi like you and Dorme. Anakin Skywalker."

Padme almost leapt off the couch without meaning to. "Anakin Skywalker?" She looked at Dorme. "You know Anakin?"

She nodded with a smile. "Well, yes. We met years ago when we were all still in the Order. I was constantly patching him up in the medward when I volunteered in there. And we took down a skirmish in Corellia together while the war was on. We're good friends. Why? Do you two know each other?"

Dorme and Anakin knew each other? She couldn't believe it… Dorme had _never_ once mentioned knowing the Chosen One in all their years of friendship! "We met on Coruscant a few months ago." She spoke into her mug. And they'd both knocked each other silly with their lightsabers in Obi-wan's yard. And he'd held her while she cried about hurting Clovis. She didn't mention either of these to Dorme or Jean.

The three talked for a while until Jean rose to start dinner; though Padme offered to cook in return for their letting her stay the offer was swiftly and kindly rejected. Dorme gave her a tour of her lovely house and opened a bottle of wine for them to share before dinner.

"I really shouldn't be having any of this because of the breastfeeding but Christa will survive on processed milk for a day or two." She poured two glasses and lifted her own to her lips. "Mmm… This is Naboo blesswine. It's the best drink I've ever had. I literally make Jean buy it by the barrel whenever he's in Theed. Try it! You'll love it!"

Dorme was right. It was fruity and sweet and surprisingly didn't burn its way down her throat like most wines did. "You weren't kidding."

A resounding knock at the door caught both women's attention and Dorme set her glass down with a smile. "Ah. That must be Anakin. One moment!" She disappeared down the hallway and Padme sat up straight. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt a little nauseous. She hadn't felt like this since she was still fighting a war. _Why_ was she so nervous to see Anakin again? They were friends… Right? Were they? She was beginning to believe they were before he left but they hadn't spoken since. And sometimes when she thought back to her crying in his arms, Padme cringed. He must have thought she was a total idiot. Force help her. Forgetting her self-imposed rules for a moment, the woman used the Force to lift the wine bottle and pour a little more into her glass and took a generous sip.

Distantly, Padme could hear voices and then laughter. Her fingers tapped against the glass of her wine and she crossed then uncrossed her legs. The voices grew closer and she realised Dorme was bringing Anakin inside. So they _were_ going to see each other tonight. Suddenly part of her wished she'd bothered to put on a little makeup. Travelling always left her pale and tired. She just wanted to make a good impression that was all. She and Anakin were kind-of friends… Padme liked to keep her best foot forward with her friends…

Dorme appeared at the door a moment later, laughing at something Anakin said as they entered the room. Evidently, she hadn't mentioned Padme's presence as he paused in the doorway upon seeing her. She took a little amusement in seeing his eyebrows shoot up almost to his hairline as she sipped at her wine again. "Padme? You're here?" He stuttered.

Somehow, she managed to smile calmly, ignoring the pounding of her pulse in her ears. "Hello, Anakin."

Dorme ushered him further into the room and then disappeared to fetch another glass despite Anakin's protests. He hovered by the couch for a moment, hesitating before lowering himself down as if they hadn't ever sit next to each other before. "How are you?" He asked after a moment of quiet.

"I'm well." Padme smiled when he met her eyes, her almost real smile. Her mood had improved greatly since that first night they'd met in the bar but she still felt adrift. Lost. That wasn't something she ever truly expected to change. "Much better." She added as a second thought. "And yourself?"

He nodded. "Good. I'm good."

It was awkward. Neither could stand to look the other in the eye for longer than a moment before looking away. What was taking Dorme so long with that glass? Just when Padme was about to stand up to get the stupid thing herself, Anakin spoke.

"How long are you staying?"

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. My lease back on Coruscant is up so I'm free to go wherever I want right now." She rambled, unable to stop the words from tumbling from her lips.

He nodded again. "How do you like Naboo?"

"Well, I only arrived today but it's the most beautiful planet I've ever seen. I can see why Dorme loves it here so much." She smiled more genuinely and sipped her drink again.

"It's peaceful." Anakin returned her smile. "Everything is warm and soft… It's everything people like us need I think. I don't want to be anywhere else."

Dorme reappeared after that and set about pouring Anakin a glass of wine. "So you had a look at the cruiser? We left it out for you."

He nodded with a sigh. "The engine's busted. The batteries are burned out and the wires need rewrapped or they're gonna frazzle even worse and that'll cause an accident. It's not pretty."

Dorme groaned and shook her head. "That's _not_ what I wanted to hear. Is it gonna be a big job? We've been struggling to get in and out of the city without the damn thing which is a pain with the baby."

Padme's eyes flicked to the crib where little Christa was still entertained by the spinning mobile and winced. She didn't know Naboo all that well but if getting around was anything like Coruscant, not having a cruiser meant getting almost nowhere at all.

"Honestly, yeah." Anakin winced. "Most garages would just tell you to scrap it and buy something new but I can get it working again. Only thing is it'll take me a few weeks to do it. I don't want you two stranded here with the little one so I'll take the busted engine back with me tonight and bring you one of my new ones to replace it."

Padme's eyebrows shot up. An old, broken engine for a brand new one? That was a generous offer. More than generous it was ridiculous. He was all but swindling himself. What kind of business did he run again?

"Anakin, don't be silly!" Dorme waved her hand, "I couldn't possibly accept that! It's not fair."

He shrugged as though it was nothing. "I don't mind. I have plenty of them sitting around. Your engine is a common one."

"You have them to _sell_ , Anakin, not to just give away. Jean and I will pay you like everyone else." Dorme sighed, exasperated.

"You are paying me. With your broken engine. I'll have it working again and add a few modifications – someone'll want it after that." He finished his glass of wine and carefully set the glass back down on the table before standing with a grunt. "I have to get going. I'll be back in the morning to set in the new engine and you'll be free to get flying again."

Dorme stood with him. "I'll walk you out." They moved toward the door when Christa began to fuss, whimpering with the beginnings of cries so Dorme turned to peek into the crib. "Oh, is someone hungry?"

Padme stood up and set her almost empty glass down on the table without thinking about it. "You take care of Christa, Dorme. I'll walk Anakin out."

Dorme fixed with a sweet, appreciative smile and nodded. "Thank you. Goodnight Anakin!"

"Night." He nodded.

Padme moved across the room toward the doorway where he stood. It felt a little odd to be showing someone out of a house that wasn't hers but Dorme was busy and it would be rude to let Anakin leave alone. They reached the front door and he stepped down the first of the little steps toward the cobbled street below. "You're too generous, you know." She smiled, leaning on the framing. "Someone's gonna take advantage of that one day."

He chuckled quietly and gave her a lingering appraisal. "Maybe. But I don't run the garage to make credits… I just like fixing things. Besides, I offer Jedi discount."

Padme laughed and shook her head. "But we aren't Jedi anymore."

Anakin shrugged, still smiling. "You still have your lightsaber, right?"

"No, I sold it to afford a new engine, unfortunately."

Anakin barked a laugh. "You're going to the wrong garages, Naberrie."

Padme bit her lip for a moment and lowered her eyes. _Did she dare…?_ "Why do you think I came all the way to Naboo?"

He was quiet for a moment, but Padme saw his throat bob as he swallowed. Did she push their little joke too far? It was flirtatious but it was just supposed to be funny – she didn't mean to –

Anakin came forward, stepping up the stair he'd just came off of to be closer. "Can I see you while you're here, Padme? I want to spend more time with you – time when we're not trying to kill each other with our lightsabers."

He was so earnest; it shone clear on his face. Padme had never seen that with someone before, especially not someone asking to spend time with her. It flustered her. She was completely disarmed and felt herself flushing. What surprised the former Jedi most was that she _wanted_ to agree. Before, with Clovis the prospect of a date – and she was almost certain that was what Anakin was proposing – had filled her with dread. She'd only ever agreed to go to end the mind-numbing loneliness she'd felt. It was different this time. She wasn't exactly sure how but it _felt_ different.

"I wasn't _trying_ to kill you…" She muttered and stared at the floor. Should she agree? Maybe this time here on Naboo should be spent with Dorme like she'd planned… Sure, she'd perhaps wanted to show face and visit Anakin in his garage while she was here but spending any real time with him wasn't the plan. _Dating_ wasn't in her plan. Then again, if Padme was honest with herself, she didn't have a plan… She was just floating, letting the current drag her along where it wanted. Maybe she should grab onto the bank.

"Well, I was certainly trying to kill you." He smiled and Padme laughed without meaning to, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'd like that." Padme nodded stiffly, unsure what to do. "To see you, that is."

Anakin beamed, almost smiling ear to ear and it was a little infectious. "Great! That's – that's great! We can… I'll install Dorme's new engine and we can do something. I'll show you around… If you want?"

Maybe it was the wine pushing her after lowering her inhibitions, but Padme stepped down onto the stair Anakin stood on. They were still wildly mismatched in height; he towered over her forcing her to crane her neck to meet his eyes. She bit her lip once then stepped on her tiptoes to press a quick, ghost of a kiss to Anakin's cheek before retreating back to the safety of her own step at the door. "That sounds nice. I'll see you tomorrow."

Padme didn't let him respond, she rushed inside without looking back and closed the door, leaning back against it with a shaking breath.

 _What had she done?_

"I have a date tomorrow…" She whispered with a frown and the small flicker of excitement that sparked to life felt as foreign as the planet she was visiting.

Force help her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Padme called over the roar of the speedboat as it soared across the water, its ripples flying up and splashing her face slightly. The weather was warm and was probably comfortable for beings local to Naboo, but to Padme who was used to Coruscant's weather controlled climate, it was stifling. The water was a welcome relief. They'd only been travelling for around ten minutes and she'd been too engrossed in the passing landscape to be curious about Anakin's plans until now.

"Somewhere quiet." Was the only answer he gave. Padme fought back the temptation to roll her eyes and returned her gaze to the scenery around them. Every time she thought Naboo couldn't be any more beautiful, she looked at another street, another corner and proved herself wrong. It was incredible. She could spend a lifetime here and never grow bored of it.

Idly her fingers played with the bright yellow material of the dress she'd borrowed from Dorme. It was easily the most beautiful piece of clothing Padme had ever worn. The yellow tulle skirt was embroidered with small floral patterns that matched with the corset and sheer blouse she wore beneath it. Naboo fashion was extravagant, she was learning. She'd always stuck to simpler clothing after leaving the Order, though Padme had to admit, she could easily grow used to dresses like these. Dorme had also insisted she borrow a special headdress to match the dress, a double netted thing that had looked ridiculous to the former Jedi until her friend had painstakingly tucked some of her curls into the bejewelled little nets and left the rest free to cascade down her back. The look had been finished with a floral ribbon around Padme's forehead and when she'd looked in the mirror, the woman hardly recognised herself.

" _It's a date!_ " Dorme had cried when Padme insisted it was too much. _"Your first_ _ **real**_ _date in Force knows how long, if ever, Padme! Besides, everyone dresses like this here. You'll blend right in!"_

She hadn't believed Dorme about blending in then, but her short time in Theed with Anakin earlier had proven it to be true. The fashions were as beautiful as everything else here; she could have sat in the town square for _hours_ just watching people pass.

When they finally docked, Anakin climbed onto the deck and offered his hand to assist Padme out. Normally, stepping up would have been easy but wearing something other than her leggings made matters a little more difficult. Padme wasn't used to the extra material everywhere and was inwardly very thankful that she was a graceful person… If she hadn't been, she suspected she might have spent the day tripping everywhere. She didn't hesitate before sliding her palm into Anakin's and tugging the yellow skirts to her knees as she climbed up, grateful for the extra help.

"Thank you." Padme smiled and carefully released the material from her free hand. This was still Dorme's dress, she wanted to keep it nice, it felt expensive and she'd feel terrible if she creased or ruined it.

"That's alright." Anakin shrugged. He didn't release her hand as she thought he might but kept it in his own gentle grasp as they began to walk toward the beautifully carved stone stairs. Strangely, Padme found that she felt alright about it, holding his hand. Clovis tried it with her once and she'd only felt uncomfortable and tense the entire time. This time it was nice… Surprisingly so.

"This part of Theed is unbelievable…" She gasped. The city had been stunning but the buildings and cobbled paths had been replaced by lush green grass, high colourful flowers and vast mountains so close the former Jedi was sure if she reached out; she'd be able to touch them. It was serene and breath-taking. A lake glittered just to the left reflecting the high sun and creating dancing little rainbows against the stone bridge just ahead. It was quieter here too, Padme noticed with a smile. Anakin hadn't been kidding earlier when she'd asked.

"Oh, this isn't Theed." He chuckled. "This is the lake country. There's a meadow just ahead that overlooks the waterfall – it's beautiful. I thought we could have lunch there."

"A picnic?" Padme smiled, "How very _romantic_ of you…" She drawled playfully and smirked when his cheeks appeared to flush slightly.

Though Anakin had said the meadow was just ahead, he led Padme to the right and down a small street of pretty houses with generous space between them no doubt to allow the residents some privacy. She couldn't imagine living somewhere like this. Waking up every single morning to views like these… It would be impossible to be unhappy here.

"Where are we going? I thought you said the meadow was just ahead?" She asked curiously, eyeing the houses wistfully.

"It is. I just need to pick something up first. It'll only be a minute, I promise."

He led her to a modest but beautiful house with yellow and white brick and a lovely lush patch of grass and flowers with white windows and Padme couldn't help but think it looked like something from a children's holovid. A little peaceful piece of paradise. "Is this _your_ house?" She asked, mouth agape in wonder. Anakin really lived here? Padme hadn't imagined where he might live but she'd assumed it would be like Obi-wan's house. Simple. Quiet. Perhaps a little hidden from the world for the sake of peace.

Anakin chuckled and shook his head. "Not yet. I just rent it for now but I'm saving to buy it from the owner. He runs a business selling houses all over Naboo. His family live not too far away from here actually."

Padme couldn't look away from the house, astonished. "Wow… You'll have to give me his name. I think I want to live here too." She laughed as Anakin led her down the little stone path.

"It's Darred something, I think. Nice guy. His kids are sweet."

Once they were inside the house, Anakin headed straight into the kitchen and picked up a basket that was sitting on the counter. She was too busy gawking at the beauty of the little house to pay him any attention. The interior was mainly wooden but high windows and sheer drapes let the sun shine in and bathed the house in an ethereal glow. It was no wonder Anakin wanted to buy it from its owner. It was perfect… Then again, everything here seemed to be perfect.

The walk to the meadow was a short one and a comfortable quiet fell over the two former Jedi. The houses of the picturesque neighbourhood faded away to vast fields and flowers as far as Padme's eyes could see. Rushing water filled her ears and she supposed it came from the waterfall he'd mentioned earlier. Padme had never seen one of those in real life before, only in holovids and images. The small gate was locked when the couple approached but Anakin waved his hand and it clicked itself open as if to welcome them inside. Normally, Padme may have suggested just climbing over, but with Dorme's dress on, she suspected that if she tried, she may fall over.

Hardly the impression she wanted to make on a first date.

When they'd found a spot to settle on, Padme spread out the blanket over the grass and lowered herself down, admiring the flowers that seemed to go on forever. "How did you find this place?" She asked as Anakin dropped to his knees beside her and opened the basket.

"Well, I'd just come to Naboo after leaving the Order. I'd had enough trying to move furniture around the house and went for a walk. It was the sound of the water that really brought me here though."

"Oh, so you're one of _those_?" Padme sniggered.

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "One of what?"

"Those people who can't pass a patch of water without leaping in?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Not exactly. I like being close to it… The sound is soothing. Where I grew up… There wasn't much water around for anyone." The laughter fell away then and Padme sensed a flair of hurt flashing through his heart and shifted closer. It was common knowledge Anakin had been older than most younglings when he joined the Order after leaving Tatooine. What little she knew about the Outer-rim planet was enough to tell her it must have been a difficult life there.

"On Tatooine?" She whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded. "Yeah. It's uh, well, there's nothing but sand." This brought a small smile to his downturned lips for a moment. "It gets _everywhere._ Not like here…" Padme watched his gaze flick to the beginnings of the waterfall which was visible from where they sat before returning to her face. "Everything is nicer here. The buildings, the nature," Suddenly his blue eyes dragged across the entire length of Padme's body creating a hot flush come to life in her cheeks. "The people…"

It was overwhelming and she tore her eyes away to look at a small still blooming flower to her right and traced the stem carefully with her fingers. "I was born here actually…I don't remember anything about being here but I was." She said softly. She'd never told this to anyone else, not even Dorme. It was a fact that just didn't seem relevant until now.

"That doesn't surprise me," Anakin said, drawing Padme's eyes back to his.

"No?" She laughed.

"No." His hand reached for hers, gently tugging it away from the flower and lacing their fingers together. "You're kind and warm, just like this place."

Padme blinked twice and swallowed, watching their joined hands for a moment. "You don't know me…" It was the same thing she'd said to Clovis not very long ago but Anakin's words felt less like an intrusion and more… Well, they felt like _more._ Padme couldn't explain it.

"I don't have to. I can tell. You're a good person, Padme. I think everyone who's ever met you knows that."

She shook her head. "You're being too kind, Anakin. I'm not perfect, nobody is." Padme felt his thumb run across her knuckles gently and lifted her gaze back to his eyes once more. It felt magnetic, she couldn't look away even if she'd wanted to, which she didn't.

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest when Anakin's blue eyes flicked down to her lips for a moment before his tongue swept across his own. "I think you are." He murmured quietly and didn't give Padme a chance to respond before he was on his feet. "Come on. I wanna show you something."

She wanted to argue her point, to disprove his sweet claim of her perfection but decided against it. It didn't matter; it was just silly first date talk. Anakin was just trying to be nice, why ruin it? Padme let him help her up and together they began to walk through the lush meadow toward the waterfall. Part of her wanted to ask exactly what he wanted to show her but she didn't bother. She was beginning to learn that Anakin was spontaneous and liked to keep things a surprise. Padme had never been very fond of surprises but played along anyway. What was the worst that could happen?

To her surprise, what she'd originally believed was merely a cliff edge looking down on the waterfall was actually a jagged staircase leading down to a grassy bank beside the water. It had to be nice, for the owner of the land who'd probably installed it, to be able to walk down to swim whenever they liked. "Come on!" Anakin laughed like a carefree boy and began to tug Padme down the stairs. It felt a little wrong to be intruding upon someone else's land but it was surprisingly easy to push those feelings away. It was actually a little _fun_ to get into some mischief for once. Being the Padawan of Mace Windu hadn't left a lot of room for shenanigans in the Order.

They reached the bottom and Padme was content to spread her skirts and sit down near the water, but it seemed Anakin had other ideas. He kicked off his boots and Padme watched him with a raised eyebrow. "What're you doing?"

He laughed as if it were obvious and Padme frowned a little. "I'm going in! Come with me?"

He was _getting in_? Was he crazy? This was – the owner of the land could appear at any moment and find them in the water! Just being here was adventure enough for Padme, besides, she was wearing Dorme's clothes. Getting them wet in a lake would ruin them and she'd feel terrible. "Absolutely not! It's probably freezing and we could –"

Padme stopped midsentence without entirely meaning to. Anakin's hands untied the laces holding his light grey tunic together and then slipped it off his body when they were free. His back was turned to her as he placed the tunic down onto the grass mercifully so he missed the hot blush that painted her cheeks. She wasn't exactly innocent, Padme had seen shirtless men before in her life, it was just… Anakin was very… She felt her lip sink into the pillow of her bottom lip. Years in the Order training and fighting had created a generous muscle tone that seemed to ripple beneath his skin as he moved. Padme knew she should be respectful and look away but it was easier said than done.

She _did_ turn away, jolted away really when Anakin turned back around suddenly and pretended to be fiddling with her skirt. A moment later, the former Jedi heard a loud splash and felt droplets of water spray all over her and looked to see her date had dove into the lake without hesitation. He resurfaced a moment later and shook the excess water from his hair and face with a laugh. "It feels great!" He called out to her. "Come in!"

Padme shook her head with a laugh, sitting down close to the water's edge. "You're crazy, Skywalker."

Anakin swam to where she'd sat down and grinned. "Maybe… But I'm fun at least."

Padme raised an eyebrow with narrowed eyes, making him chuckle. "Are you saying I'm boring?"

"Never." He smiled then offered his hand up for Padme to take. "Give me a hand out?"

Padme eyed his wet hand suspiciously for a moment, unsure, before taking it. Without simply hoisting himself onto the edge, she supposed it _would_ be a little difficult to manoeuvre oneself out of the water. She moved to her knees to have a better pull when Anakin suddenly jerked her toward him, eliciting a surprised yelp from the former Jedi. Being unprepared, there was nothing Padme could do to stop herself from falling into the cool water with a splash.

Coughing, she resurfaced and wiped water from her eyes, grateful she _hadn't_ taken Dorme's advice and worn makeup. Force only knew how it would look if she had! Gritting her teeth, Padme set her angry eyes upon Anakin who had bent over under the force of his laughter. "You nerf herder!" She cried and sent a small wave of water splashing against his face. The yellow skirt of Dorme's dress floated up and bunched around her waist, hovering on the water's edge, thoroughly soaked.

Anakin splashed her back without hesitating, still laughing at Padme's expense. Without thinking, she blocked the water with a little Force manipulation and sent it flying back into his face. "Is that how it is?" He raised a challenging eyebrow and suddenly, she found it very difficult to keep a straight face. When Anakin lunged at her, Padme squealed playfully and moved away but he was faster in the water without the weight of her dress and caught her around the waist easily.

Both former Jedi laughed as Anakin spun Padme around in the water and she wrapped her arms around his neck for further support. Any irritation she felt about being soaked vanished because it felt _so good_ to laugh and to laugh genuinely. She hadn't laughed like this in a long time, long before the war ended. It was freeing. For a beautiful moment, the dark cloud that had been lingering above her head gave way to sunshine.

When Anakin stopped moving them around, the pair froze in each other's arms, finally realising just how close they'd gotten. Every inch of them was pressed against each other, wet and dripping and far, far too close for what was probably appropriate for a first date. Strangely, Padme found she didn't care. Even more strangely, she found herself being the first to move, leaning closer to Anakin and letting her eyes flutter shut when he began to meet her halfway too.

When their lips met, Padme had expected it to be soft and sweet, and it was, but only for a moment before the kiss became urgent and hungry. She sighed against Anakin's lips as one of his rough calloused hands lifted to cup the smoother, wet skin of her cheek. They pulled apart just enough to breathe, trembling in each other's arms as the cool water rippled around their waists with every slight movement. Anakin's body was hard against hers, muscled from the years of training and fighting they'd both done in the Order and it was a strange change. Clovis had been soft beneath her fingers not unfit by any means but not like Anakin. Padme's body still carried the evidence of her previous work too though she'd lost much of her muscle tone since leaving the Order and giving up her training.

She felt the tip of Anakin's nose brush against her own and smiled, wrapping her arms a little tighter around his neck. The only sound around them was the rushing of the waterfall just behind them and she was grateful for it because it was the only noise around them was loud enough to drown out the desperate _thud_ in her chest. She only had a moment to relish the relief before Anakin's lips had taken hers once more and Padme was happy to surrender, running her fingers through his wet hair.

She wasn't sure how long this kiss lasted but she was panting by the time it ended. Somehow Anakin managed to manoeuvre them through the water and toward the bank and Padme felt her back press against the damp slope. His hands were on her hips when their lips collided for a third time and by the fourth, her legs were around his. Padme wanted more. _Needed_ more. But she couldn't have it. Could she? Was it too soon? Anakin's lips kissed a fiery trail along her neck and something about it – about this, them, everything they were doing – felt like release. Suddenly it was the most natural thing in the world to turn her head and find his lips with her own and unexpectedly, it didn't frighten her. With anyone else, it would have. It had with Clovis. What it meant alluded Padme for now but she couldn't bring herself to care, not one bit. It felt too good. Shefelt _free_. How was she supposed to question it?

As Anakin's tongue licked across Padme's bottom lip, seeking entrance, she decided questioning this was the very last thing she wanted to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed and then weeks while Padme stayed with Dorme and her family. She helped with baby Christa and household chores even though Dorme still insisted she was a guest. Honestly, she didn't know what else to do with herself. There were still so many decisions she didn't want to make that were becoming more pressing by the day. Obviously, Padme couldn't stay with Dorme and Jean forever and she didn't want to take advantage of their hospitality for _too_ long and become a nuisance. They were a young family and probably wanted their privacy. But leaving meant knowing where to go next and she didn't know that at all.

The former Jedi had already decided not to return to Coruscant for the foreseeable future, at least not to live anyway. There were too many memories and the desolate existence she'd led there wasn't exactly the most appealing home to return to. Not that Coruscant had ever truly been Padme's home. No, she'd always just merely… Existed there. Maybe that was what she was looking for now. A home. She'd never really had one of those before.

Staying in Naboo was the choice that came to her again and again when she let these thoughts roam her mind. What was most surprising was that she actually _wanted_ to stay. Back on Coruscant, she'd stayed in the little apartment out of habit and a lack of any other real choice. This time it _was_ a choice and it was one that felt good. But where would she go? If Padme wanted to stay on Naboo she'd have to find a place of her own and sooner than later to give Dorme and Jean their privacy back. Their first wedding anniversary was next week and she didn't exactly want to be lingering around in their house when it came. Padme supposed she could always get the name of the man who sold houses from Anakin again and see what her options were. Purchasing a house would probably eat up most if not _all_ of her credits from retiring, but Padme wasn't opposed to finding work somewhere. It might even be nice actually, to keep herself busy.

Dorme, Jean and little Christa were going to stay with his mother for a few days this evening. The woman was elderly and Jean wanted her to have as much time with the baby as possible, which Dorme seemed to support wholeheartedly. While Padme was _more_ than fine spending a few days alone, she hadn't been able to resist the temptation to spill this little detail to Anakin when they'd saw each other last. She'd gone to his garage to surprise him for lunch but they'd done much less eating than kissing once he'd pulled his rackety shutter down to conceal them from Theed's view. He'd all but demanded to come over and keep her company though in truth it hadn't taken Padme much convincing to agree.

Since their date by the waterfall last week, Padme had seen Anakin three times. Not all of them dates, some of them just little moments where they'd run into each other or one sought the other out. At first, Padme had enjoyed it, the lack of seriousness in whatever this was but in the past few days, especially after the afternoon spent locked away in his garage she'd noticed the strangest feelings in her stomach whenever she thought about him. It wasn't love, that would be ridiculous. It was much too soon for _that_. But she felt a fondness for Anakin she'd never felt before. Maybe that wasn't the right word to describe it… She liked him, truly, she was coming to recognise that she maybe liked him a little too much for her own good.

She wanted to spend more time with him, that was for certain. As rude as it was, Padme _couldn't_ wait for Dorme and Jean to leave their own house so she could be alone with him. _Not_ that she was particularly planning for anything to happen between them tonight; she just wanted to see him. But the freedom of the house being empty wasn't bad at all.

The former Jedi looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, tipping her head to the left. Her long bushy curls cascaded to the base of her spine and she ran her fingers through them carefully. She'd kept it shorter when she was in the Order, to just below her shoulders and had always burned it straight, the effects of which were only truly beginning to grow out now, two years later. Growing her hair out had been Padme's first true act of freedom when she'd retired. She'd always had to be strict with keeping it short so it wouldn't get in her face in battle and become a distraction and then suddenly, she wasn't fighting anymore. The same was true of her fashions since leaving the temple. Before, as like with any other Jedi, Padme had worn her plain robes every day without question, but after leaving the Order, she'd been forced to experiment with clothes and fashions and it'd been more than a little overwhelming,

It'd taken a while, but Padme _liked_ clothes and she liked fashion. Part of her knew they were trash but she adored the fashion holomags that came out every month. The beautiful images of various beings in different styles of clothing and accessories excited her and she enjoyed replicating what she liked. There were certainly days – like today – where the former Jedi reverted into wearing her simple black leggings and a soft green long-sleeved tunic. It wasn't exactly in the latest fashions but it was comfortable and sometimes Padme liked to feel like her old self again. She hadn't worn outfits like this very often. Being on Naboo had exposed her to a sense of style that Padme had never encountered before. The planet's rich flair for fashion was exciting and she had so much fun going shopping with Dorme and little Christa. Her pocketbook hadn't enjoyed the experience nearly as much but the wardrobe filled with beautiful new dresses and clothes was very happy.

And so, there was her conundrum. Since Anakin was coming over, Padme wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to _wear_. Would it be okay to wear what she was already wearing since they weren't exactly _going_ anywhere or was she still supposed to dress up nice? Anakin had already seen her dressed like this plenty of times before when they trained together so it was hardly embarrassing to greet him like this. And besides, something told Padme Anakin wasn't exactly the kind of guy who really _cared_ about these things… She was just overthinking it. As usual. No. She _wasn't_ dressing up fancy on principle. They were staying in there was no need… But she _did_ want to make a little more effort than this. It was still a date after all.

So, after rooting through her wardrobe twice, Padme decided on a new addition to her growing collection of dresses. A white chiffon dress with large flared sleeves which fell up her arms when she lifted them. To keep it from looking shapeless, she carefully wrapped a gold threaded belt around her waist and clasped it tightly, giving the appearance of slight curves where she really had none. Since she'd already opted to wear her hair down, Padme pushed it out of her face with a double row pearl headband and smiled at her appearance. It was casual but made it clear she'd put some effort into it. To finish the look, she added a pair of silver dangling earrings which caught the light and sparkled when she moved.

Dorme and Jean were due to leave in an hour and Anakin was due thirty minutes after that. She was going to cook dinner for them… At least, that was what he thought. Despite Master Windu placing both Dorme and Padme on temple kitchen duty more times than she liked to remember, only Dorme had actually picked up the skill of cooking. Padme was _hopeless_ in the kitchen when she had to do more than the basics. She _could_ cook just enough to survive on, but it was never good and more often than not came out burned. So Dorme had prepared a meal that only needed to be heated up when Anakin arrived. Perhaps that was a little deceitful, but needs must after all...

It felt like forever before the little family departed their Naboo home and Anakin arrived, but eventually, the time passed and Padme carefully laid down a plate on Anakin's side of the table, using the Force just a little bit to keep herself steady. She _was_ wearing a white dress…

"This looks amazing!" He smiled as she sat down on the opposite side of the small rounded table.

"Thank you." Padme nodded, glancing away. Maybe she _did_ feel just a little bit guilty but what Anakin didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Don't compliment me too early though, you haven't tried it yet."

He chuckled as they began to eat, chattering quietly as they did. Padme's finger's played with the thin glass stem of her wine glass as Anakin lowered his fork and looked at her thoughtfully. "I always thought you couldn't cook."

Padme froze for a moment and then blinked, forcing a smile. "We only met a few weeks ago. What would make you think that?"

He smirked knowingly as if she'd missed the joke. "Well, even _I_ heard the story of Mace Windu's Padawan almost burning the temple kitchen down. Actually, I was pretty relieved. You took the heat off me from Obi-wan for not listening to him enough. I think he realised I could have been worse."

His sniggering made Padme flush indignantly. Forgetting all about her cooking lie, the former Jedi huffed and released her glass lest she break it. " _That_ was an accident! And it wasn't my fault really – the stupid oven didn't do as I told it!"

Anakin threw his head back with laughter. "Yeah, turning those knobs was _really_ difficult…"

"Oh, shut up." Padme crossed her arms across her chest. "Not everyone can be perfect at everything, _Chosen One._ "

"I certainly _was_ chosen to help put out your fire."

" _Please_! It was _not_ that big of a – wait," Padme narrowed her eyes at him; "you're making fun of me, aren't you?"

Anakin laughed again and shook his head. "No, no… I'd be much too afraid to make fun of an arsonist."

" _Anakin_!" Padme couldn't stop the peal of laughter that slipped free from her lips. "Stop it!"

"So," Anakin leaned across the table, ignoring Padme's plea. "Did you take cooking lessons or something?"

As regally as she could manage, Padme lifted her wine to her lips and allowed herself a quick sip. "Something like that." She spoke airily.

He laughed again and the pair finished their meal. Though the food was wonderful, Padme's enjoyment was somewhat dampened by the feeling she'd been very much caught out. Still, at least he wasn't making fun of her anymore… For now. She had a sinking feeling it might come back up later. When they were finished, Padme cleared away the dishes and left them to soak in the machine before switching it on fully. She opened the lower cupboard near the refrigeration unit and pulled out another bottle of wine while Anakin leaned back against the counter, recalling a story from his garage that day.

"… So I told him that kind of fuel is difficult to source and it'd take me at _least_ a week but he blew up."

Padme laughed and handed his glass back after refilling it. "What did you do?"

"I Force-choked him." Anakin shrugged, sipping his wine casually. Padme's arms went slack and the former Jedi felt her jaw follow suit. He wasn't… That was a joke, surely…? But Anakin's face remained impassive, unaffected as if they'd merely been discussing the weather. It was only a moment later when fear began to coil deep in Padme's stomach that his handsome face crumbled in laughter, making her flush.

" _Anakin!_ " She smacked his arm. "You scared me! I believed you!"

"Ha!" He laughed, "You should have seen your face! You looked terrified."

Padme glowered and drank from her glass. "You're cruel. I can see why Obi-wan complains so much about putting up with you."

"Obi-wan _loved_ working with me. I brought some much-needed excitement to his dull days."

Padme rolled her eyes playfully and reached out to shove at his chest. "Oh, is _that_ how you remember it? He tells the stories rather differently."

"Obi-wan's a liar." Anakin set his glass down on the counter. "You should see how he cheats at sabacc." He spotted the sleek silver lightsaber perched carefully on the white windowsill between two potted flowers and drew it to his palm with the Force. Once the weapon was in his hand, he pressed the switch curiously and the blue plasma came to life with a powerful _hiss._ "Is this yours?"

"No, it's Dorme's." She whispered. There was something about seeing Anakin holding a weapon like the one he used to wield two years ago that sent unfamiliar taut lines of scorching heat between her legs. She hadn't known him when they were in the Order but the few times she had seen him from a distance in the temple or on the holonet, she'd always found him handsome. Padme would have loved to see him in battle like Dorme had… The primal warrior instinct she knew he had appealed to her in ways other men like Clovis just couldn't. Her breath hitched in her chest as heat made her skin begin to flush. Perhaps it was because he was Force-sensitive too, maybe it was a calling from Jedi to Jedi but whatever it was, something about him appealed to Padme in a way she'd never felt before. She couldn't fathom it, much less begin to put it into words…

Anakin's eyes lifted from the humming plasma blade and met Padme's heated gaze above the slight glow. She watched his eyes drag from her lips before meeting hers and felt her teeth drag across her lip softly. The lightsaber was extinguished suddenly and he tossed it onto the counter without looking, Padme heard it land with a clatter but didn't have the heart to look away from Anakin's rapidly darkening blue gaze. Neither moved toward each other for a long moment before Anakin crossed the small space between them seemingly in the blink of an eye and before the former Jedi knew it, his lips crashed against hers roughly.

Padme had no complaints, immediately tangling her fingers in Anakin's soft curls with a content moan. Her back was pressed against the counter and it dug uncomfortably into her flesh but she couldn't bring herself to care. Their mouths tore apart only for a moment to desperately take in some much-needed air before mashing together once more. Padme traced the tip of her tongue across Anakin's lip before carefully biting down on it, drawing an aroused groan from deep within his throat.

His hands grabbed at her waist tightly before wandering lower, filling his palms with Padme's backside for a moment before hoisting her body up, onto the counter, making the former Jedi gasp breathlessly. Without hesitation, Anakin stepped between her legs, attaching his lips to her throat as she wrapped her calves around his waist, pulling him closer. His kisses burned a fiery trail along Padme's skin making her throw back her head with a small moan when his teeth nipped sharply at the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder.

" _Oh, Anakin…"_ She whispered, squeezing her fingers in his hair until he hissed painfully. Her mouth opened again but the woman's words were forever lost when she felt the calloused skin of Anakin's hands on her legs, hovering where the soft material of her dress had bunched just above her knees. This was new. In the heat of their few little make-out sessions, their hands hadn't wandered too much. Everything had stayed quite tame despite the fire behind the kisses and truthfully, Padme had found this a little _relieving_. She didn't want to rush into things like she did with Clovis. Being with him had been meaningless, just sex for the sake of fighting the bone-deep loneliness she'd felt. Now it felt different.

Anakin kissed her again and she was distracted by the feel of his tongue expertly curling around her own until his fingers found their way beneath the skirt of her dress and inside her thigh. Without meaning to, Padme jolted slightly, surprised. She hadn't been touched since she was with Clovis and that was quite a while ago. She was out of practice. Sex and the lead up to it was hardly the most difficult thing in the world and yet she felt utterly in over her head.

He must have felt Padme's surprise because she watched him pull back to look at her eyes for a moment before leaning down to brush his nose against hers. "Do you want me to stop?" Her cheeks felt hot which meant they were red and that meant her ears were probably red too. Force help her, her hair was probably about to turn red too. The earnestness in his words practically radiated from his Force signature. If Padme asked him to stop, he would, without question. But she knew that already, _not_ because of the Force but because Anakin was so… Well, _Anakin._ Something told her he'd do anything to make someone feel comfortable.

Suddenly, Padme was filled with an almost all-consuming _need_ to kiss him again and resisting it felt like quashing a tidal wave but she managed in no small part due to the even more pressing need to have those lips move somewhere far _lower._ She blushed further at the thought and sunk her teeth into her lip until it hurt. _Who was she?_ She'd never been this way before…

Padme reached out and combed her fingers through Anakin's hair gently. She wasn't backing down. She _wanted_ this. Not trusting her voice, the former Jedi gave a firm shake of her head and loosened her legs around his waist. When she was sure her voice wouldn't shake _too_ noticeably, Padme dared to speak. "I want this, Anakin." She whispered. "I want you…"

His fingers, which had stilled on her thighs whilst he sought her consent, moved further suddenly and Padme's breath stuck in her throat when she felt them curl around the lace band of her underwear and begin to pull them down. She felt his lips on her jaw and let her eyes flutter shut at the wonderful sensations his attentions created. The peace only lasted a moment, however, before Padme felt the zipper of her dress begin to lower itself down her back... Unaided by Anakin's hands.

She turned her head just a little to meet his eyes, panting and exhilarated both at once. "Are you undressing me with the Force, Master Jedi?"

He chuckled huskily and tugged Padme's earlobe between his teeth. "Does that offend you, milady?"

The dress slipped off her shoulders and pooled her stomach, catching at the crook of her elbows. "That seems like an abuse of your powers!" Faking outrage, Padme sought out Anakin's lips and thrilled at the way his neck bent to meet her halfway. They devoured each other before a moment before he pulled back breathlessly.

"Well, there's a reason they never made me a Master." He smirked as he said it, but Padme tensed. She'd heard about that… It'd been big news around the temple, the youngest appointment to the Council in its history and the first to be refused the rank of Master. She'd also heard Anakin had taken great insult from it. Why would he joke about it now? Part of Padme wanted to ask him about it but the other half understood this wasn't the moment and stored the thought away for later. She was distracted from such thoughts a moment later when Anakin tugged her panties over her knees and off her legs in one fell swoop. The light material fell from his fingers to the kitchen floor without another thought and then, his head vanished from her sight.

She found him lower, pushing up the bunched material of her dress higher so she was fully exposed to his rapidly darkening eyes. The ensuing embarrassment lasted only for a moment before all the former Jedi could think about was the explosion of bliss that followed Anakin's lips on her. She gasped and threaded her fingers into his hair again, bucking her hips closer to his face. Mercifully, Anakin's tongue followed his lips and drew a long, rattling moan from her own.

" _Oh… Ohh…_ " She gasped, throwing her head back and almost knocking it against the cupboard behind her. Her moving hips were stilled by Anakin's hands holding her down as his tongue gave her a long, broad lick that created stars behind her eyes. Padme half gasped, half mewled his name. The pleasure was unreal… She almost couldn't breathe for it. In their short stint as lovers, Clovis had done this for her once or twice and it had always been nice. She'd always reached her peak from it but now… _Now_ … It was all Padme could do _not_ to throw back her head and scream at the top of her lungs.

Padme wasn't sure if it was one minute or five before Anakin's tongue made _just_ the right gesture against her clit and she was on that amazing edge, dangling for dear life and beyond excited to let go. If he stopped right now Padme was sure she'd die right here on this counter. Fortunately, Anakin seemed to understand her desperation and gripped her hips tighter, moved his tongue faster, rubbing hard little circles right against her clit so that… So that…

"Oh, Force!" She cried, squeezing her hand in his hair until it must have been painful but Padme couldn't make herself stop. Hot tendrils of sheer pleasure ran through her body in what felt like explosions and pure relief bundled into one. Her head _did_ hit against the cupboard behind her this time but she hardly felt the thump against the satisfaction that made her body sag where she sat. Anakin didn't stop, kissing and licking at her until Padme pushed weakly at his shoulder to make the stimulation stop when it became too much.

He pulled back and released her hips as she panted. He nuzzled her neck with soft kisses and gentle words but she wasn't able to open her eyes just yet. It took several long moments before her breathing calmed enough to even consider it and when it did, Padme slowly blinked her lids open and found Anakin watching her thoughtfully. When he noticed her looking, a smug smirk stretched its way across his mouth. "That good, huh?"

Padme almost smacked him on the mouth. She thought better of it after a moment and pushed herself off the counter as forcefully as she could muster in her boneless state, knocking her body against his. Luckily, he hadn't noticed her move until it was too late and the impact sent him stumbling backwards, wincing as he tripped and sent them both tumbling to the floor. Both former Jedi immediately reached out with the Force to cushion the landing before the hard floor could knock them unconscious.

Just like she wanted, Padme landed on top and immediately leaned down to capture his lips with her own. The kiss was deep and desperate. She could feel the hard bulge of Anakin's arousal pressing against her still sensitive core and began to undo the buckle of his trousers. He'd made her feel good and she wanted to return the favour. Against her back, she could feel the snap of her bra coming apart without being touched and glared at the man beneath her. He'd undressed her with the Force quite enough for one night. The undergarment followed her dress' lead and slipped down Padme's arms, catching in the crook of her elbows. She must have made quite a sight but she didn't care.

Anakin just laughed at Padme's glare and grabbed at some of her hair to pull her down to his lips again, licking his way into her mouth when she was close enough. When Padme sunk down on him they both moaned low in their throats. It'd been quite a while for her, Anakin stretching her from the inside verged on painful but it was too delightful to consider stopping. Her hips rose and fell over him again and again, eliciting a litany of _uhh's_ and _ahh_ 's from their lips. Somehow they fell into a hard rhythm that left them both breathless.

"Force, Padme…" Anakin groaned, gripping her hip with his ungloved hand tightly.

It was surprising, the way Padme's orgasm snuck up on her. She hadn't felt it coil at all and yet within a few minutes she threw back her head and cried Anakin's name as the pleasure from before intensified and washed over her again. Her nails sunk into his chest through his shirt but the only sounds Anakin made were of pleasure. He wasn't very far behind her which she was glad for. She felt boneless and exhausted but forced her busy hips to keep up their pace for his sake. When his pleasure hit, Anakin's head fell back to the floor and he gave a long, low groan of relief, squeezing his eyes shut tight as it happened.

It was over then; Padme collapsed on top of Anakin's panting chest and closed her eyes. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest, he could probably feel it. She could feel his against her ear. They both laid like that for a few moments while attempting to catch their breaths before she felt his arm come around her tightly, fingers stroking her damp spine. She tensed for a moment before forcing her muscles to relax. She'd never been _held_ after intimacy before. It wouldn't have surprised her if Clovis had wanted to, but Padme would never have allowed it. That would have been _too_ intimate, too romantic, everything those encounters hadn't been for her. Surprisingly, it was actually _nice._ She felt safe in Anakin's arms and had to battle off the sleepy afterglow that came over her.

In her Jedi days, if she'd ever imagined sleeping with Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, on Dorme's kitchen floor, Padme would have checked herself into the medward for insanity and promptly have died of embarrassment. Strange how things could change in just a few years…

Eventually, Padme rose, deciding that laying on Dorme's kitchen floor was too ludacris to continue. Her legs felt heavy and weak and _all_ she wanted to do was collapse into her bed but there was an entire staircase and Anakin to handle before that. Strangely, she didn't _want_ him to leave. Usually, when things had ended with her and Clovis, she'd redressed and lingered by the door of her little apartment to show him out before the afterglow could settle in. No, not this time. Padme _wanted_ Anakin to stay… It was strange and new and exciting in the oddest possible way.

But she didn't know to ask him to. Normally quite eloquent, it frustrated her when her mouth opened to no words. She turned to look Anakin in the eye and found him watching her. It was a little surprising that she hadn't _felt_ his searing gaze on her it burned so hotly and suddenly, sleeping was the very last thing on the former Jedi's mind. Maybe she didn't have to ask him anything. A sly, naughty smile came upon Padme's face as she turned back around, conscious of his eyes on her, and simply let the crushed dress fall from the crook of her elbow and onto a white puddle around her ankles. She glanced over her shoulder coyly and tried not to blush as her bra followed suit.

Padme took a few steps toward the doorway and felt a sensual smirk take control of her lips. "Well… Are you coming?"


End file.
